Beyond the Stars
by ColorfulAeonSoliloquy
Summary: Anzu Amou, an 11-year old orphan girl who just can't seem to find a permanent home. Is she really cursed? Or is something amiss in this girls' life. Follow Anzu as she becomes the Warrior of the Galaxy and maybe find love along the way. KojixOC
1. All board!

**Hey everyone! I've actually written a Digimon story before. But about 3 or 4 years ago. So I've decided to bring it back with some changes.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Name: Anzu Amou

Element: Legendary warrior of the Cosmos

Age: 11

* * *

**Ch 1: All Aboard**

* * *

A young girl no older then 11 with long apricot colored hair sat quietly in a dark bedroom.

"Anzu Amou! You open this door!" a woman around her middle forties yelled from behind the door she was trying to get the girl out of her room. Again. Why there were locks on the inside of the bedroom doors in the building? She'll never know... Her name Eiko Katadani, and she was also one of the primary caretakers of the girls at 'Lo'bell Orphanage for Girls'.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled back.

"Ugh! Child why must you be so difficult?! You've only been back here for a week and you still have the same bad attitude!" She yelled

"So what?! I never said I wanted to be here!" Anzu yelled hitting the door, with her head.

That's right... She was back. Again. She couldn't even count on her fingers the amount of times she's been returned to the orphanage. Like a broken toy that no one noticed was broken until after they take it home. She wanted to leave but there wasn't much point in running away. Its not like she had any where to go.

"Do you want to live on the street then?! Until you get permanently adopted or a family member comes for you, you have to stay here!" Eiko yelled.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled with her face in her knees. She loosened the grip on her legs as she heard footsteps walking away. Tears ran down her face. "I dont care anymore..."

* * *

Eiko went down the hall to meet the other care takers who worked in the building, the first one to speak was a black haired woman who already looked irritated with everything around her. "Well?" She asked.

Eiko sighed, "I just dont know what to do with her."

The black haired woman, Sonya, growled slightly. "What we need to do with her, is get her out of here. I'm surprised the headmistress allows that little wretch back here."

"Sonya!" Eiko was appalled that, even after all the years she's known Sonya, she would say such a thing.

"Though I wouldn't put it the same way, what Sonya says is true, Eiko." The next woman to speak looked slightly younger than Eiko but not as young as Sonya. "She doesn't get along with the children and she's been never adopted longer than a few months. All the families said that bad things would happen whenever she was around. Almost like she was cursed."

"I know that, Sakura. It's complete nonsense." Eiko said. "I could ask the headmistress what happened to Anzu for her to act the way she does. There must be some kind of reason behind it."

"The head mistress doesn't give out sensitive information about the girls, Eiko. You know that." Haruka said.

"You're right..." Eiko sighed.

"Maybe we should just give her some time..." Sakura said as she and Sonya headed down the stairs.

* * *

Anzu felt something brush past her leg. She flipped the lights to see a black cat looking up at her. "Noir…" She found the kitty being bullied by some little boys in a park a few months ago, and the headmistress allowed her to keep him until they could find him a better home. She crouched down and opened her arms. "Come here, Noir." The kitten quickly obeyed.

"I'm sick of being here. Why doesn't anyone want me?" She said holding Noir close. "I... I can't stay here anymore... I'll lose it if I do."

"You have to stay here, though." She said getting up from her seat on the floor with the small cat in hands. She carefully placed Noir outside the room door, in which he reacted to by meowing and scratching at the door. Then, she tied her hair into a high pony tail, picked up her green bag, put some of her things that she'd gotten from her previous foster parents in it and slung it around her shoulder. "I hope you find a nice home, Noir."

As Anzu walked towards the window. She picked up her phone and suddenly the screen started to glow and a female voice was heard. "It's time to decide your future, Anzu Amou." It said.

"My future?" She said to the phone.

"Your destiny is calling. Take the 5:45 outbound train." The voice said. Anzu looked up at her wall clock._ 'It's 5:20 and the station isn't far from here either. Better hurry though.'_ She thought picking up her bag and putting it on her shoulder.

'It looks like I have somewhere to go now.' She opened the window and jumped out. Luckily for her, her room was on the first floor.

'_But what am I saying hello too?'_

**5:45…**

_'There's the train.'_ Anzu said to herself after she luckily found an extra ticket and stepped onto the train. As she took her seat she looked around the train and people were having problems with their phones. _'So it's not just me then.' _

"Transfer to the 6 o'clock westbound train." Anzu's phone said. She looked at her watch. _'5:54? I'll never make it!' she thought._

"Come on! Gimme a break! I'm doing the best I can!" A boy with brown hair and goggles yelled.

As the train stopped, Anzu quickly got up off the train and ran towards the elevator, entering right after a boy with a bandanna on. _'Made it.'_ she thought.

Suddenly the same brown-haired boy from the train was flying through the elevator doors which were just about to close. He hit his face on the wall.

_'That looks like... It hurt...'_ Anzu thought, cringing.

"Hey. Did you get a message too?" He asked the bandanna boy. He merely scoffed and looked away.

"Ah. You could answer me at least." He said.

"What about you?" He asked Anzu.

"Uh... Yeah." Anzu answered, adjusting her bag's strap on her shoulder and looking in another direction. She felt a bit uncomfortable, then the elevator began to pick up more speed, going past the lowest level of the station. Anzu looked at her phone then up at the elevator window. '_What the heck is going on?!'_

The elevator stopped, "Man. I really got to stop landing on my head." The brown haired boy said. Anzu looked out of the train to see the station full of only kids and other trains.

Suddenly Anzu's phone began talking again "It's up to you now. Which one will you choose?" it asked.

"I hope this isnt some kind of really elaborate joke... I'll pick the first car, I guess." Anzu said, walking towards it.

As she entered the part of the train that she expected to be empty, she found three other kids. A guy in blue and yellow jumpsuit, a prissy looking blonde girl in pretty much all lavender, and little a kid in an orange hat. Before they could say anything she slammed the door and walked out and choose a train further down.

"Yeah right. Not about to hang out with them." Anzu said to herself. When she entered the train car, she spotted the bandanna boy again. _'Where's an empty car when you need one.'_ She decided that it was pointless to care about one person and sat in the seat across from him.

For about 10 minutes, the two sat in silence. Being alone in silence was one thing but having another person with you in the silence was just awkward. Anzu took a chance and introduced herself.

"My name's... Anzu Amou. What's your's...?"

The raven haired boy was silent until he uttered his name. "Koji Minamoto."

Anzu caught another look at Koji. His hair was a bit longer than the average boys' hair and was pulled into a short ponytail. His eyes were blue. He was wearing a navy blue sweater with a yellow t-shirt underneath.

'_Have I seen him somewhere before? No... But he looks really familiar.'_ Anzu thought.

Koji glanced back at her for a moment. She had orange hair, long and wavy. Her bright blue eyes and she wore a pink short sleeved sweater with a plaid magenta shirt underneath, a magenta shorts, and white/pink sneakers. She also had a white scarf around her neck.

Suddenly, the train jolted a bit and threw Anzu and Koji from their seats. They managed to grab hold of the metal pole nearest to them. Anzu was startled when she saw an image of a metallic wolf appear on Koji. She looked down at her phone which wasn't looking much like a phone anymore. I looked like a weird futuristic device colored in cherry blossom pink.

"Welcome to the Digital World, Anzu. This is your D-Tector." The voice from Anzu's 'phone' said.

"The Digital World? No way. This has got to be a dream." Anzu said.

The train finally left the tunnel, and the train was full of light. She looked out the window and saw a bunch of ghost-looking things.

"What are these things?" Koji asked.

"I dont know." Anzu said, folding her arms.

"I never said I was talking to you." Koji said. Anzu glared at him.

"No need to be a jerk." She muttered.

The train stopped and the two were let out to a strange looking place. Koji almost immediately started walking. "Hey. Uh... Koji, was it?" Anzu called.

"Hmm?" He asked, as if she was annoying him.

"Ya, know... It's best we stay in a pair. Just in case anymore of those weird monsters monsters decide to have us for lunch." She said. She definitely didn't want to die.

"I dont need some girl holding me back." Koji said.

"Some girl?! Well, I dont need some boy who's also a jerk, but were in a strange place with monsters running around. So, as much as I dont want to, the whole 'Two heads are better than one' thing is a safer bet." Anzu said.

"Look. I dont want you following me around. What don't you understand?" Koji said, starting to lose his patience.

"Not a thing! I'm sorry, I dont speak your language! Run that by me again!?" She said, getting really upset with Koji.

"Ugh!" Koji yelled in frustration. "Fine! Follow me if you want. But, dont expect me to help you." Koji said, walking away. He knew that either way she was going to follow him.

"Hmph... Fine." Anzu said, following behind him.

"Anzu Amou, now is the time to begin your search." the female voice from before came from Anzu's D-tector.

"Search?" Anzu asked.

"Find the spirits. You must find the spirits for your questions to be answered." the voice said again. Her and Koji's D-tectors then showed something that looked like a world map.

For a long time no words were uttered after the two kids had spoken to their D-tectors. Until, the two noticed a guy in blue and yellow jumpsuit and a little kid with an orange hat running in the opposite direction.

'_It's those kids again.'_ Anzu thought.

"There's goes an accident waiting to happen." Koji said, sourly. "They really shouldn't be wondering around alone in this place. But, oh well I'm not here to play babysitter. That goes for you too."

"As if I would need a babysitter. An unfit one like you, much less." Anzu muttered.

There was more silence as they walked through a small town and into a thick forest. Further into the greenery there was a wall made of stone with a doorway hole cut in it. It was covered with leaves and green vines.

"It's probably safer to stay away from creepy holes in the wall, ugh, but I didn't come all this way to play it safe." Koji said, to himself. "This better not be someone's idea of a joke."

Anzu hesitantly followed Koji into the hole.

"Anyone here?" Koji called out as they started to walk down the staircase that lead to the entryway.

"I highly doubt anyone or anything would actually live here." Anzu said.

Suddenly a couple of frantic voices started yelling.

"Help! Somebody!"

"I'm not a chocolate bar!"

"Help! Anyone please!"

The two boys they saw running earlier were being chased by little monsters with bunny ears (kind of).

Koji jumped out from the tunnel, which would of been his death if not a nearby pole that he grabbed onto.

"He's nuts..." Anzu said.

Anzu sat at the edge of the tunnel entrance, with her legs dangling over. Anzu looked on in surprise as he broke off a piece of the pole with a kick and attacked the freaky monsters.

The little beasts then dog-piled on Koji, covering him up. One of the monsters went flying and the others went flying off in other directions. The monster that Koji had threw off first, landed hard onto the ground. Koji smirked at it.

"Oh yeah, human!? Don't smile yet!" It said before a blue code looking light surrounded him. Then a gross - smelling trash monster apeared in its place.

"Raremon, a sewer Digimon. If the smell of it's rotting flesh doesn't knock you out, it's Acid Sludge attack will.'' Anzu's D-tector said.

"I'll eat you up!" Raremon said, before attacking the two other boys. The Jumpsuit boy and the little one ran away from the monster, but the younger boy tripped over some invisible thing. Thinking quickly, Koji picked up the little boy and ran with him. The damage the monster was able to cause, actually Anzu to no end. But she made no effort to go down there or show any indication of worry. Every attack left large holes everywhere. Koji was then cornered with the little kid between a deep hole and Raremon, both would cause a pain, death and or both. Koji was ready to try his luck with the hole, backing away to far he nearly fell in. He gently put the kid on the ground.

Suddenly the same brown haired guy from earlier appeared. "SPIRIT!" he yelled, confusing Anzu.

''Execute! Spirit Evolution!''

He had been covered in a digital light just like the monster, minus a gross monster appearing. "Agunimon!"

The black and red colored monster darted out and shoved Raremon into the wall. "Now's your chance! Run!" Agunimon said. That attack caused Raremon to attack wildly.

Agunimon was surrounded by a bar code-like light and went away leaving the goggle-boy in its place. ''What's going on? I turned back into me.'' he said obviously confused and looking down at hes glove covered hands. Raremon then attacked Koji, the little kid and the goggle kid. The goggle kid dived for the little boy, knocking Koji down the hole.

"SPIRIT!"

"Execute, Spirit Evolution!"

"Lobomon!"

A humanoid wolf-being, escaped from the hole and hovered up from the hole with his arms folded. He had short blond hair visible beneath his metal helmet and he wore white armor and a two colored scarf.

"Is that... Koji?" Anzu whispered.

"I've never seen anything more beautiful, in my whole life!" the blonde girl from the train said.

"Man, did I look that cool?" The goggle boy asked, his friends.

"Yeah, but different!" The little boy said.

"That's the Legendary Warrior of Light, Lobomon." A white onion-headed monster with a pink band around his waist and a book in his hands from which he was reading.

"Acid Sludge!" Raremon said spitting acid at Lobomon.

"Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon yelled out, splitting Raremon's attack. He jumped on top of Raremon's head and sent his sword straight down into his head.

The trash monster screamed out in pain and the light surrounded him in a straight line instead of completely covering him like before.

"Now, you talking trash heap, prepare to be recycled! Fractal code, Digitize!" Lobomon said, scanning Raremon. Lobomon was then surrounded by the light, leaving Koji in it's place. He collapsed onto the floor on his hands and knees.

"Don't touch me." Koji said when Goggle boy tried to help. "I don't need your help, or anyone else's, but I guess I should thank you for saving me. I always repay my debts."

Anzu thought this a good time to go down there, she took the clasp that connected the strap to her bag and threw it over a pole that stuck out of the wall and slid down by the strap. When she stepped down, she walked over to Koji and the other kids.

"I didn't do it so you'd owe me, you know." Goggle boy said, irritated.

"My name's Koji Minamoto and you are?" Koji said.

No response.

"So, are you going to tell me? I can't repay you if I don't know your name." Koji said.

"I'm Takuya Kanbara." Goggle boy said.

"Takuya, huh? See you." Koji said before, turning and walking away. Hotaru was about to do the same when Takuya said, "Wait. You were in the elevetor with us. Who are you?"

"Anzu. Anzu Amou." And with that she followed after Koji, leaving the group confused.

* * *

**Okay, thats it for the first chapter. Tell me how it was in a review. Id really appreciate it. Later. **


	2. Shine, Galaximon!

**Hey, I'm back everyone. With another chapter for your reading pleasure. At least I hope it's pleasure.**

**Black Cat Angel - Thanks. I'm happy that you like my story!**

**I dont own Digimon.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Shine, Galaximon!**

* * *

Koji and Anzu walked in silence, until a woman's voice came from Anzu's D-tector. "You must head to the Forest-Terminal." It spoke.

"Forest Terminal? What's that?" Koji irritably asked his D-tector indicating that his D-tector spoke the same thing as Anzu's. "This place isn't giving us any answers!"

"Maybe, we both need to find our spirits to get answers?" Anzu said, sighing at the little help they were getting from the voice that lead them there. Koji ignored her and pressed on.

_'He could at least acknowledge my question... Jeez, what a jerk.'_ Anzu thought, walking behind him.

He looked down at the map coming from his D-tector, "There's a village up ahead."

'Man, how does he read that thing?' Anzu thought.

**Tune Village...**

The little village had many little houses that only stuffed animals can fit in. "It's like a town for dolls..." Anzu said. There were many strangely shaped flowers and beautiful greenery around. And the entire place was filled with music and it looked incredibly happy. Anzu's eyes widened. She'd never thought a place like this existed, but considering they weren't home anymore, anything was possible.

"Hello!" A voice from below Anzu and Koji's view greeted.

"What?" Koji asked, looking around for the source of the greeting.

"I'm down here, humans!" The voice said. A little orange colored bird with a yellow tinge on its feathers waved. "My name is Torimon! Welcome to Tune Village!"A bunch of other digimon identical to Torimon appeared before the two confused kids. Many voices among them could be heard, but one voice surpassed them all.

A digimon that looked different from the others began to speak, "Calm down, Torimon! Do not crowd the humans!"

"Its the village elder!" The first Torimon to speak to Koji and Anzu announced. All the other Torimon turned and silenced themselves, showing what an important figure the elder was in Tune village.

"Greetings, strangers! I am Grandtorimon, the elder and leader of Tune village! What brings you here?" The old bird asked, kindly.

"We're looking for the forest terminal. You wouldn't happen to know where it is, would you?" Koji asked.

"I do! But before you leave, do stay for the Galaximon Festival!" Grandtorimon said, happily. All the other Torimon began to cheer and chant. Grandtorimon had to silence them once again.

"Galaxy festival?" Anzu asked.

"Oh, yes! It's a festival we celebrate annually to pay homage to the legendary warrior herself, Galaximon! She is the founder of this village and her spirit has been protecting us for many generations." Grandtorimon said.

"Spirit?" Hotaru asked at the mention of a spirit. 'Maybe we'll be getting out of here sooner than we thought!'

"Yes, her spirit! It's housed in a tree not too far from here!" Grandtorimon said, walking away completely forgetting about the information he was supposed to be giving them.

"Well, in a forest full of trees, that's a very vague explanation." Anzu said, trying her best not to be rude.

"Enough with the history lesson, can you tell us where the Forest terminal is or not?" Koji asked. He hated wasting time on unimportant things.

"Oh, yes! I apologize, In my old age forget very easily! It is possible to reach the forest in that direction by taking the Trailmon. You cannot go all the way there by one Trailmon, of course!" Grandtorimon said.

"Thanks." Koji said, walking away without even a goodbye. Anzu soon followed, waving at the little village.

"Wait, wait!" One of the little Torimon called, grabbing Anzu's leg. A few more grabbed her's and Koji's legs like panda cubs.

"H-Hey! Let go!" Anzu yelled, surprised by the Torimon's actions.

"Wont you stay a little longer? We dont get many visitors!" The Torimon cried, they were obviously lonely being the only ones around.

Koij looked back at Anzu, "If you wanna stay, fine. I'm gonna go find the forest terminal."

"Please! No one ever comes to visit!" Another one of the little Torimon said.

"Hey, let go! Ugh... Fine. I'll stay but only for a little bit, then i'm leaving." Koji said, before looking at Anzu, "With or without you"

"Jerk." Anzu grumbled, frowning and folding her arms.

"Brat." He snapped back, annoyed. He wasn't in the mood to waste more time.

**Meanwhile...**

"The Torimon are having their festival." a black demon looking Digimon said to it's counterparts.

"But, there are humans in the village!" another black Digimon said.

"Calm down, we'll get the spirit when they leave. The Torimon are easily scared and weak." yet another black colored digimon said.

"What about the elder? He's known for his powers." Another asked.

"He's a weakling in his old age. We can take him easy peasy."

"Yeah, lets get em'!" They said together.

"Huh?" Anzu said, turning towards the darker parts of the forest.

"What's wrong?" one of the Torimon asked, innocently.

"Its nothing... Don't worry about it." Anzu said, reassuring the Torimon who asked.

* * *

"Come back soon!" the residents of Tune village said, waving good bye to their new human friends.

"Goodbye." Anzu said, waving to the village. She and Koji ended up staying there longer than expected, much to Koji's disdain

"Finally. This is the way Grandtorimon said we should go." Koji said, looking at the map. "The Trailmon isn't too far from here."

"Wait a sec. What about that spirit the elder mentioned?" Anzu asked, "It could be that the one that he mentioned is the one the voice said we should look for. If we do that, then we have to go back and ask him which tree it is."

Koji thought for a moment and groaned not wanting to admit that she might be right, "Fine..." They turned back in the direction of the villge.

"Finally, now that the humans are gone, give us the spirit!" One of the demons who were planning on attacking the village revealed themselves. They were scary-looking, black digimon with devil wings

"Vilemon!" Grandtorimon growled. "You will never have the spirit! Even if you destroy this whole village you not will find it!"

"The Old bird has some back bone! Take this, Shadow claw!" One of the Vilemon said, attacking Grandtorimon.

"Argh!" Grandtorimon yelled in pain.

"Elder!" Many of the Torimon yelled in fear.

"Run! Torimon!" Grandtorimon yelled.

"Aw! He want's to protect his friends!" One of the Vilemon mocked, he then attacked the village, destroying most of the Torimon's homes and chasing them out.

After a while of more silence filled walking, the two kids could finally see the village in the distance. Only it was different, black smoke was rising from where it previously stood.

"There it is, Let-" Koji said before he was interrupted by a loud noise from the Village and terrified yelling.

"I hear the Torimon yelling... The Village! There must be trouble!" Anzu yelled, quickly sprinting off for Tune village.

"H-Hey!" Koji yelled after her. He hesitated for a moment before finally running in the direction she went. "Ugh! Come back! Stupid kid..."

When the two kids arrived at the Village, it was a sight to be seen. All the beauty that was there not to long ago, was torn up and demolished. The Torimon we're no where to be seen. Only the three Digimon who were responsible for all the damage and the elder.

"Elder!" Hotaru called, angrily. Grandtorimon was heavily injured.

"Children... you must leave this place..." The old Digimon said.

"So, these are your friends, huh?" One of the Vilemon asked, menacingly.

"Vilemon. An evil digimon that hates to lose, they're cowards that only attacks weaker digimon. It's attack is Shadow claw." Koji's D-tector said.

"Maybe they know where the spirit is, hmm?" Another Vilemon asked. He smirked viciously.

"Let's see!" Yet another said, going after the two humans.

"Get to somewhere safe!" Koji yelled back to Anzu. This shocked Anzu for a second before she picked up Grandtorimon knowing full well that she couldn't fight. She jumped into a few bushes nearby.

"Execute!"

"Spirit Evolution!"

"Lobomon!"

"Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon said, attacking Vilemon.

"Grandtorimon, what's going on?" Anzu asked, frantically. "Who are they?"

"They're the... Vilemon. They are here to steal the spirit hidden near this Village... It's only a matter of time until they find it. I'll tell you where the spirit is. Please protect it!" Grandtorimon said.

"The spirit? But... what about you?" Anzu asked.

"I'm too old and brittle to take care of something as important as a spirit. And I doubt the Torimon will come back before I disappear. They are kind, but easily frightened. Now go, the spirit is hidden in a tree with a very strange shape 30 paces north." Grandtorimon said before disappearing and becoming a white Digi-egg with small pink stars on it.

"Okay, I'll go." Anzu picked up the egg and ran in the direction Grandtorimon said to go and found the tree. It was a weird star shape.

"This is kind of hard to miss, actually." Anzu said. "I must have found it."

"So have I!" Vilemon said, from behind Anzu. "Out of the way!" Vilemon raised its hand to attack Anzu.

"Get back here!" Lobomon said, bursting through the trees. The Vilemon managed to escape him.

"The egg!" Hotaru said. She jumped out towards it, holding it tight. That moment was the first time she'd ever really cared about anything or anyone, excluding Noir. But, now she'd finally found something to protect. The Torimon didn't do anything wrong! They didn't deserve this!

"The spirit's mine!" The Vilemon said, preparing to attack her.

"GET AWAY!" Anzu yelled, angrily. Suddenly a white light appeared and entered Anzu's D-tector.

_'It is time.'_ a feminine voice spoke

"What?!" Vilemon yelled in shock.

"SPIRIT!" A white light surrounded Anzu. She suddenly felt extremely light as the digital code surrounded her body.

"Execute!"

"Spirit Evolution!"

"Galaximon!"

A girl with long gray hair that covered her eyes and was up into a ponytail appeared where Anzu was. She wore a dark pale purple belly top with a bright cherry blossom pink star on her chest the held the mark of the human Spirit of Space (?). She had on poofy dark pale purple shorts that on the bottom of it, like her top it also had a pink star on it. Most of her legs were covered by pink socks and loose purple ankle boots. Her arms were covered by long purple finger less gloves and thick pink bangles. Around her head was a purple and pink band that also held the mark. She also held a golden staff which held a star on the top of it.

"Woah." Lobomon said, amazed by the digimon in front of him.

Galaximon jumped up from her position on the ground, "Your going down now!" She yelled, punching the Vilemon and knocking him over.

"Dont get cocky! Shadow Claw!" Vilemon attacked, missing Galaximon's by a hair.

"Nebular Ribbon!" Galaximon spread her arms out to either side of her and galaxy colored ribbons appeared in front of her trapping Vilemon. "You're mine now! Star Spiral!" she twirled her staff in Vilemon's direction spewing white stars at him. He began to glow as his code appeared.

"Be purified by my shining star! Fractal code, Digitize!" Galaximon said, scanning Vilemon. The same light surrounded Galaximon revealing Anzu heaving and panting on the ground.

"You okay?" Koji said, going to her side.

"I'm fine... Is the egg okay?" She asked, getting up from her sitting position. Koji nodded. "Oh, that's good." She sighed and placed her hand on her heart in relief. Anzu picked up and held the egg much like a mother held a baby. It was almost like holding Noir.

Suddenly, the egg began to crack and split. "The egg!" Anzu Shouted in fear that Grandtorimon's egg was lost forever.

A little chubby white baby bird looking digimon popped its head from the egg. It had a little golden star on its forehead. "Hi, I'm Starnmon!" It said.

"Hi...? I'm Anzu... and that's Koji." Anzu said.

"Anzu is mama and Koji is papa!" Starnmon said.

"What?!" Anzu and Koji said.

"Mama! Papa!" Starnmon said, jumping into Anzu's chest.

"I'm not your mama!" Anzu said, her face still red. She was way to young be called a mother.

"Y-Your not?" Starnmon said, flashing the saddest look at the two kids.

"Wait! Don't cry! We are your parents!" Anzu said. Koji gave her a look that said, 'Why would you tell it that?!'

"Yay!" Starnmon cheered.

Suddenly some of the Torimon began to return to the village. "Is it over?" One of them asked.

"They're gone!"

"Heros! The humans saved the village!"

"Where's the elder?"

"Um... He stayed to protect the village and became a egg... He was reborn. I think." Anzu said, holding Starnmon up.

"Hi, I'm Starnmon!" Starnmon said, jumping out of Anzu's arms and waved his little feather.

"The elder is a baby now. What do we now?" One of the Torimon said.

"We need a leader!" Another said.

"Do you really need a leader?" Koji asked.

"Well, um..." The Torimon said.

"You can live together ruling over yourselves." Anzu suggested. "If there are any problems, the oldest or most responsible can take charge."

"She's right!"

"We dont need elder to live!"

"Right. Besides, you all seem to agree with each other anyway." Anzu said, picking up Starnmon.

"Ugh... Let's just go to the terminal." Koji said, he was so done with they're current situation. Also, trying to wrap his mind around the whole 'parent of a Digimon' thing wasn't helping.

"O-Okay." Anzu said, following Koji back into the forest, carrying the newly born digimon in her hands.

"Thank you, humans!" The Torimon yelled.

"Well, that problem sort of solved itself. It's like those digimon share a brain or something." Anzu said, rubbing Starnmon's head softly.

"I guess. Why exactly did you bring that thing with you again?" Koji asked.

"She's not a thing!" Anzu snapped.

"Silly, mama! I'm not a 'she' either!" Starnmon said, laughing.

"Y-You're a boy? But, you sound just like a little girl!" Anzu exclaimed in surprise.

When Koji, Anzu, and Starnmon reached the station, there was a Trailmon, who looked like a mole, yawning.

"Hey, can you take us to the Forest Terminal?" Koji asked.

"Sorry, I'm on break." He said, yawning again.

"What? Oh, come on." Anzu complained, after everything that just happened she wasn't in the best mood for waiting for some Trailmon to finish napping..

"Nope." The Trainmon said. "I'm on break. Go on another Trailmon."

"There are no others." Koji said, He was beginning to get irritable.

"Well, tough! I'm on break!" The Trailmon yelled.

Starnmon then hopped out of Anzu's arms and into the Trailmon's view.

"Pwease? Take us to to the Forwest Terminal?" he said, with tears in his eyes.

"Aww, aren't you a cutie-pie? I cant say no to a face like that! All aboard!" The trailmon said.

"Yay!" Starnmon said.

"I guess it's pretty useful." Koji said, getting on to the Trailmon.

"He's not an 'it'!" Anzu said, following after him.

The three of them, boarded the Trailmon and Koji took a seat next to Anzu, much to her surprise. Soon after, (Equaling up to about 30 minutes) Starnmon was fast asleep and Anzu's eyes were tiredly drooping and was fighting with her sleepy mind.

"Just go to sleep already." Koji said, pushing her head onto his shoulder.

"K-Koji?" Anzu said surprised. She wasn't used to him being so nice to her.

"It's obvious you're tired. So, go to sleep." Koji said, knowing that she was gonna lose the fight with her consciousness and fall asleep on him, anyway.

"A-Alright... Fine..." She said, giving in to the sleepiness.

* * *

**Okay, so that's that for this chapter. Did you like it? If you did then id love for you to tell me what you think in a review. To a writer, reviews are almost everything! This lets us know what the readers are thinking. So dont be shy. :)**


	3. Nightmares, Dreams, and The Wind

**Hey, everyone! Thanks for the support and reads. Don't forget to review.**

**I don't own Digimon and Koji.**

* * *

**Ch.3: Nightmares, Daydreams, and The Wind Spirit.**

* * *

The Trailmon ride was fairly quiet. The only sounds that could be heard where the train going over the tracks, Starnmon's faint breathing and Anzu's muttering. 'She talks in her sleep...' Koji sighed. Why did he decide to let Anzu sleep on him? That was a question Koji really couldn't answer. He looked at the night sky through the window and held up his D-Tector and closely examines it.

The same female voice came from the D-tector, "You must go to the Forest Terminal."

"The Forest Terminal? Sure, why not?" Koji said.

* * *

_Anzu wandered in dark shadows, whispers were all around her._

_"Hello?" She called, "Is anyone here?"_

_"An...zuuu..." A female voice called, but the source wasn't visible in the sticky back void in which Anzu was. "Why, Anzu...?"_

_Anzu looked around fro the voice, it sounded familiar, but she couldn't place it. "Who are you?"_

_"Why couldn't you be a good girl...?" A woman with red hair appeared before her in a salmon pink sundress. "After everything I did for you..."_

_Anzu recognized the woman immediately, "M-Mama...?" She whispered in shock._

_"I tried to love you, I really did... Now, I'm gone and it's your fault..."_

_The whispers became louder and more coherent. 'Its all your fault...' They said._

_"No... No, it's not my fault! I promise it wasn't!" Anzu yelled._

_"Are you proud of yourself? Are you proud of yourself? How do think your brother felt?"_

_The whispers elevated to yelling,_

_'You killed your mother...'_

_'Its your fault she's gone.'_

_"I didn't kill her! She killed herself!"Anzu yelled, tears streamed down her face. She fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands._

_"And why do you think she did it?" The woman who was previously her mother transformed into a large dark monster with long arms and bunny ears. "She didint love because you were a bad girl. She took her own life because of you."_

_Anzu's eyes widened in horror, "N-No! It couldn't have been me... Could.. Could it...?" Her mother's bloodied body lied before her, "Mama? Mama! MAMA!"_

* * *

"AHHHHHH!" Anzu's eyes shot open.

"Woah!" Koji yelled. She just woke up screaming out of no where.

Anzu panted heavily and looked around the car. 'It was just another dream...'

"What the hell?!" Koji yelled.

"I'm sorry! It was just a scary dream, y'know big deal." Koji looked skeptical. "I'm serious.

"No regular nightmare makes a person act like that." Koji said, sitting back down.

Anzu was silent, she picked Starnmon's off the floor. He was still fast asleep, "it was nothing."

Koji still didn't believe her, "Fine. Don't tell me. I don't care anyway."

The Trailmon eventually came to a slow stop and Koji shook Anzu awake. She managed she doze off again. "Hmgh..." Was the tired sound that escaped her lips. "Are we there yet?" She said, still not fully consious.

"Were not at the Forest Terminal if, that's what you mean." Koji said, getting up "This is the last stop, c'mon."

Anzu got up lazily carrying the still sleeping Starnmon in her arms and exited the Trailmon.

The Trailmon yawned, "Just call me the nap time express!" He said going right to sleep.

Koij yawned lightly, "I'd better catch a snooze too." Koji said, taking a seat on a nearby bench. "This seems like a good enough place. All this quiet really gives a guy time to think."

"I guess." Anzu said sitting on another bench next to Koji. She laughed a bit, "You didnt sleep a wink... did you Koji...?" She muttered before leaning back on the bench. 'The nightmares are happening more often... What am I gonna do?' She thought before nodding off again.

* * *

_"Mama! Mama!" A six year old Anzu called. She wore a pink sundress and her hair was in two little buns with a couple of strands out._

_"What is it, little one?" Her mother called. Her name was Hitomi and if described in one word, she was stunning. She had long red her that stopped past her thighs and shining green eyes._

_"Look what Koi-Koi gave me! He said it's a lilac!" Anzu said, happily said._

_"A Lilac? And its purple? Oh, my... In the language of flowers, that means 'First emotions of love,'" She said, a bit of red touching her cheeks. "My little girl is growing up far to quickly. What will your brother and your father say?"_

_"Mama?" Anzu asked confused by her mother's words._

_"Oh, it's nothing. It's a very pretty flower, Ann. Make sure to thank Koichi." Her mother said._

_"Okay! Oh, mama! Sing a song about flowers! Do you know any?" Anzu said, before her mother picked her up._

_"About flowers, hmm? Oh, I think I've got one."_

_Your small palms are like_

_nemophila flowers._

_Your plump cheeks are like_

_erica flower buds._

_Your eyelashes are like_

_warm breeze of spring._

_Now, it's just time when you go to bed._

_I hope that you dream of_

_becoming a lovely lady._

_You are sleeping in my arms and_

_with the pretty sleeping face._

_I wanna guard you forever_

_softly like a flower of lupinus._

_Her mother looked down to see the little girl asleep in her arms_

_"Oh, dear. She's actually fallen asleep. Ann? Wake up, Ann. Wake up..."_

* * *

"Woke up! Woke up, mama!" Starnmon said, jumping on Hotaru's lap.

"Mama?" Anzu called, before looking at the digimon child in front of her. "You mean 'wake up', Starnmon..." she yawned and got up from the bench. "Go wake daddy up too." She smirked.

"Okay." Starnmon said, jumping out of Hotaru's arms and onto Koji's chest. "Wake up, papa!" Anzu promptly took a step back.

"Argh!" Koji yelled. "What the- Starnmon?!"

"Starnmon wanted to wake you up." Anzu said, faintly laughing at his reaction.

"Whatever." Koji said blushing. "Ugh... When is another Trailmon actually going to come?"

"I dont know. Could take a while." Anzu said.

"I'm not in the mood to wait that long." Koji said, getting up from the bench.

"That is one humongous tree." A high-pitched female voice said, in awe.

"It's that girl and boy from the first train I went into." Anzu said.

"So, then this must be the Forest Terminal, right?" The chunky boy in the blue jumpsuit asked aloud.

"This is Breezy Village." a white digimon with a pink waist band said.

"It's called the what now?" The ditzy looking blonde girl said.

"Welcome tourists." Koji said, sarcastically. "So this isn't it."

"You're right, it's not." the white digimon with a pink waist band said, flatly.

"Hey Koji, what's up?" The girl asked. Koji ignored her and jumped down to the track.

Anzu put Starnmon on top of her head. "Hold on." She said to the little bird digimon, before jumping down to where Koji was.

"Anzu, right?" Zoey said.

Anzu simply nodded. She walked away briskly to catch up with Koji.

"Where ya goin'?" Zoey asked.

"Where I go is my own business. Thanks for asking." Koji snaped, before walking away.

"Oh! You two are so anti-social!" Zoe yelled.

"Then dont be so quick to talk to people why arent talking to you, annoying girl." Anzu muttered under her breath just enough for Koji to hear and lightly chuckle.

"They remind me of white chocolate, it may look good, but no taste." J.P said.

"Jerk." Anzu spat under her breath.

Koji and Anzu walked through the thick forest for half an hour, "We've been walking in circles." Anzu said.

"Circles!" Starnmon repeated happily.

"What makes you say that?" Koji asked,

"Well," Anzu let Starnmon flap his little wings out of her arms and walking over to a nearby tree, "I made a scratch in this tree in the shape of an 'X' on this tree and I've seen it twice already."

"What the-?!" Koji went over to the tree and examined the scratch. "Ugh... This is ridiculous. Huh?" He looked down at his D-tector. "Hm? Is this a spirit?"

Anzu looked down at her D-tector as well, "I'm not sure, it can barely rea-"

"Wait, shh!" Koji said, quieting her. Anzu gave him a questioning look. "Listen."

"Ha! So strangers are in the village, eh? That's trouble." Someone's voice said.

They listen in on the conversation.

"They're human children!" Another voice exclaimed. They were Digimon who looked just like living Mushrooms.

"Ah you think those whiney wallflowers called them in to come and help?" Another asked.

"Who cares? Nobody can stop the Mushroomon Brothers!" The first Mushroomon said, arrogantly.

"We'll get em!" The three ran off.

"Well, that was less than savory." Anzu sighed, "What's with all these Digimon?"

"I dont know." Koji asked, putting his D-Tector back into his pocket.

"Maybe we should go back to help them? I we ever find our way out of this forest, I mean." Anzu said.

"We're lost!" Starnmon sang happily.

Koji face palmed and groaned, "Those kids can take care of themselves." He walked off, "Are you coming or not?"

She chuckled a bit, "Coming."

"I'm coming too!" Starnmon flew over to Koji and sat on his head. "Hi, daddy!"

"I'm not your daddy." Koji said, simply. In response, Anzu lightly slapped his arm, took Starnmon off his head and began to carry him.

"Daddy is just kidding. Okay, Starnmon?" Anzu said.

"Okay!" Starnmon replied.

"Let's go." She walked ahead of Koji and turned her head and glared at him.

Koji groaned again, "Stupid girl..." He muttered.

"I heard that!" Hotaru yelled.

"You were supposed to!" Koji lied.

**About 20 minutes later...**

"And We've managed to walk in another circle." Anzu said, pointing to the 'O' carved into the tree. "I marked another tree."

Koji groaned once again, "Oh, for the love of-"

"Zoe!" Someone yelled. Wicked laughing followed.

"That sounds like the guy in the jumpsuit!" Anzu exclaimed. "Sounds like they're in trouble."

Koji ran out to where he heard the yelling, "Hey, Cut it out!"

A large tree-like Digimon attacked the blondie, "Branch Smash!" She ran out of the way.

Anzu's D-Tector spoke, "Woodmon, a plant digimon whose Branch Smash attack is one of tremendous strength and his bark is like armor."

The jumpsuit guy ran with a shovel behind behind the digimon, "You can't do that to my friend!" He hit the digimon, but it only threw him back.

Koji, ever the hero, pulled out his D-Tector, "Execute...Spirit Evolution!"

"Lobomon!"

"Stay back with Starnmon." Lobomon said to Hotaru.

"Jeez, I can Digivolve too. But I suppose someone has to look after you." She looked down at Starnmon who smilled.

He jumping down where the digimon was and held out his laser. "Lobo Kendo!" He struck Woodmon's forehead, making a small hole.

Woodmon laughed, "Huh? Ha ha ha ha ha! Was that a Love Tap?"

Lobomon responded with a stronger attack, "Howling Laser!" It made a hole right through the hole and out of his head. "Obviously you've been taken over by evil."

The hole became bigger as Lobomon held up his D-Tector. "Shadow creature! Be purified by the light!" Woodmon became code, "Farewell Woodmon, for good! Fractal Code...Digitize!" He scanned Woodmon and he went back to being the three Mushroomon. Anzu took this as a signal to come out of hiding. The Mushroomon were confused.

"Hey, what happened to us?"

"Where are we?"

"Oh no."

They looked around.

"Were we in a bad dream?"

Lobomon floated down and de-digivolded to Koji he went down to his knees and breathed heavily. "Koji." Blondie said.

"Is that all there is to it? That's it?" The jumpsuit guy asked.

Koji looked down at his D-Tector and the screen flashed. He pushed a button and the Fractal code covered the ground. "Fractal Code rendered." The code spreads across the land making it lush green grass again.

"Breezy Village's fractal code is returning." The little white digimon said.

After a while the Floramon and the Mushroomon were friends again, "We have come up with a juice drink that's great with our mushroom moose. "

"Sounds delicious." A floramon said.

"You can taste test it for us."

"You okay?" Anzu asked bending down to Koji's level, Koji nodded in responce.

Blondie walked up to them, "They're all pretty happy thanks to you." She held out her hand to help him but, he gets up on his own and walks away, ignoring her. "You know Koji, you could try being friendly." He countined to ignore her and kept walking away.

"I don't get him, why do I try to like a guy that acts like that?" Zoe said.

"He's not that bad." Anzu said to the girl.

"Hey, Anzu? How about coming with us?" Zoe suggested.

"I'm sure you'll have a better time with us than with that loner." JP added, hopefully.

Anzu's eye twitched at this. She had no intention of spending anymore time with the others she was just happy the other two werent there, "Yeah, no thanks. Later." She ran off to catch up with Koji.

"Bye, Bye." Starnmon said.

"Oh! You two are just alike!" Zoe yelled.

"Fine by me." Anzu knew from then that they're was not chance of them liking each other.

"I thought you were going to stay with them." Koji said, when Anzu finally caught up with Koji.

"Yeah, right. I'd choose you over them any day." Anzu said. This caused Koji to blush a bit. He turned his head to hide his face and began walking forward.

"You okay, Koji?" Anzu asked.

"I'm fine. You coming or not?" Koji asked, still hiding his face.

Anzu smiled, "Yeah, I'm coming."

* * *

**So how was this chapter friends? I'll see you guys next time! Don't forget to review,**


End file.
